


A Big Push

by icanseethroughtimesstuff



Series: Thasmin Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Sonya's a dick, but not really, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanseethroughtimesstuff/pseuds/icanseethroughtimesstuff
Summary: Sonya stumbles upon the Tardis and is taken on a trip to the future.  Noticing the very obvious chemistry between Yaz and the Doctor, she hatches a plan with Ryan to get them together.





	A Big Push

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spifflicated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spifflicated/gifts).

> Thanks for the prompt spifflicated, hope you enjoy it!

Sonya wandered home, head buried in her phone. She’d just spent the night at her friend’s house and was furiously updating her other friends on their groupchat over what Molly had said about Nasreen which was a joke because she’d told Fran just the other day that they were best friends.

She looked up briefly, trying to think of a witty put-down when she saw the oddest thing. There was a weird blue box parked outside their block of flats that she could have sworn she’d never seen before, but that wasn’t the weirdest part. That mad Doctor woman her older sister was friends with was stood in the doorway, chatting to the old bloke she’d started hanging around with. She watched as he followed her into the box, before hearing someone shout, “wait for us!”

Ryan and Yaz jogged up from the direction of her family’s flat and followed them into the box, closing the door behind them.

Friend drama forgotten, Sonya hurried over to the box completely bemused. It couldn’t be more than three feet deep, how had all four of them managed to squeeze inside? As she got closer she realised the door hadn’t been closed all the way, so she opened it up and stepped inside.

And nearly passed out.

Inside was what looked like the set of some sci fi tv show. There were crystalline pillars all over the place, a strange whirring, whooshing noise and in the centre was what looked to be some sort of bizarre control panel covered in colourful dials, buttons and levers. It was also far too big to fit inside the tiny box she’d seen.

It was then she noticed the Doctor was gliding around the controls looking far more graceful than Sonya would ever have given her credit for. All her gangly awkwardness she normally had while hanging around their flat was gone as she turned a dial here, pressed a button there, kicked a pedal for a biscuit (_wait, what?_)

The others all had their backs to the door and hadn’t noticed her yet. Ryan and the other bloke (Graham she thought his name was) were stood off to one side, whispering to each other and stealing glances at her sister. Okay now she was annoyed, no one insulted her sister but her. When she looked at Yaz however, she realised they more than likely weren’t insulting her at all but commenting on the fact that her eyes were glued to the Doctor as she flew around the console.

Even from the angle she was at Sonya could see the vacant smile and moon eyes. She wouldn’t have been shocked to see a bit of drool if she was being honest. She resisted the urge to gag and instead shouted, “Oi!”

Four sets of eyes whipped in her direction. The boys looked shocked, the Doctor confused, and Yaz like she couldn’t decide whether to throw up or hit her.

“Sonya, what’re you doing here?” she ground out through gritted teeth, taking her by the arm and walking her back to the door.

Sonya ripped her arm out of her grip. “I could ask you that. I knew she was mental,” she exclaimed, pointing at the Doctor who just grinned and waved, “but you’re meant to be normal! What is this?” she asked, walking further into the room and up to the console. She was about to press one of the buttons when a voice shouted “DON’T,” and the Doctor materialised in front of her.

She rolled her eyes at the Doctor before turning to face Yaz, who’s eyes were suddenly looking anywhere but at her. Her cheeks had gone red and her hands were fidgeting with each other. Sonya knew this look. It was Yaz’s ‘I’m about to lie but I’m terrible at lying so you’ll figure it out in about ten seconds’ look.

“It’s…a sculpture. For the kids,” she finished lamely.

“A sculpture,” Sonya deadpanned. “A sculpture that’s bigger on the inside?” For some reason she caught the Doctor high-five herself out of the corner of her eye. _So weird. _“Come on Yaz, I might not be as clever as you but I’m not thick.”

“No, I know you’re not,” Yaz shoulder’s deflated. She looked at the others as if seeking advice. Graham(?) and Ryan just shrugged at her while the Doctor nodded encouragingly. She had an oddly intense, wild look in her eyes when she turned to face Sonya again, as though she was preparing to bolt. “It’s a spaceship.”

“And a timeship,” the Doctor piped up helpfully, looking thoroughly pleased with herself. Yaz’s expression relaxed to one of exasperated, fond amusement as she turned to stare at the Doctor again, smiling at her dreamily. Sonya rose an eyebrow when the Doctor returned almost exactly the same expression. She cleared her throat and was satisfied when they both jumped, Yaz returning her attention to her sister.

“Yeah, and a timeship.”

Sonya stared at Yaz for a minute before: “Yeah, no, I don’t buy it.”

Yaz just stared at her. “So you can accept a box that’s bigger on the inside than the outside, which is _physically impossible_ by the way, but not that it’s a spaceship?”

“Oh no, I believe it’s a spaceship. If nothing else she’s definitely an alien,” she pointed at the Doctor again.

“Guilty,” the Doctor raised her hand. Ryan sidled over to her, casually pushing her arm down and shaking his head at her.

Sonya continued, “I just don’t believe it’s a timeship. Time travel’s impossible.”

Yaz folded her arms and fixed Sonya with a challenging look. “Nothing’s impossible.”

“Well, actually,” the Doctor started again, then stopped when Ryan gently but firmly jabbed an elbow into her side.

“Prove it,” Sonya said, folding her own arms and returning the look with interest.

Yaz faltered and once again turned to look at the Doctor. It really was alarming how she couldn’t go two minutes without looking at her. Instead of the moon-eyed look from before this one was more pleading. _Got her,_ Sonya thought.

The Doctor, who’d looked uncertain at first, quickly caved under Yaz’s stare. “We can go on a trip if you want. You’d best behave yourself though,” she stated, turning her attention on Sonya, looking more stern than she’d ever seen her, “and do as you’re told.”

“Brownie’s honour,” Sonya replied with a mock salute.

The Doctor relaxed into her usual jovial self and clapped her hands together. “Well then, future or past?” She looked at Yaz who in turn looked at Sonya.

“I suppose you should pick,” she sighed.

“Future. Definitely future,” she grinned.

The Doctor smiled and started whirling around the console again. “Future it is. Should we say about…ten thousand years? There a colony on Pentax IV I’ve always meant to visit. Yaz, could you flip those switches for me?” She nodded with her head to the opposite side from where she was standing.

“On it,” Yaz replied, already jogging over to the indicated switches.

Sonya jumped as Ryan appeared next to her. “She doesn’t let me or Graham touch the console you know,” he said, sounding a bit sulky.

“Is there…something going on with them?” Sonya asked hesitantly.

Ryan frowned. “I don’t think so. Yaz swears there isn’t but they’re really flirty with each other. Like, really flirty.” He nodded towards the console. Yaz and the Doctor were pressed next to each other, both hands on the same lever. They grinned at each other and dropped it at the same time. The box started shuddering, and Sonya found herself sprawled on the floor.

“Probably should have warned you about that,” Ryan grinned at her and she belatedly realised he’d had his arm wrapped around a pillar while they’d been talking. She noticed Graham clinging to one as well, and the Doctor and Yaz were both clinging to the console, the Doctor’s arm around Yaz’s back, steadying her. _God they’re oblivious_. She struggled to her feet and grabbed the same pillar as Ryan.

“How d’you feel about nudging things along?” she whispered in his ear, nodding in the direction of her sister and the Doctor who were currently staring at each other with utter adoration.

Ryan’s expression turned wary. “I don’t know about that,” he replied cautiously, “Graham reckons we should just let them figure it out on their own.”

“Mm hmm, and how’s that been going?” Sonya replied sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. “Trust me, I know my sister, she won’t make a move without a big push. And the Doctor seems like the type who’d need to be beaten over the head with it.”

He deflated a little. “Fine, what do you have in mind?”

*****

They finally stopped shuddering and the Doctor jogged towards the doors, throwing them open. “Here we are, Pentax IV, approximately ten thousand years in the future.” She stuck a finger in her mouth and held it up just outside the doors. “Well, nine thousand nine hundred and eighty-six to be exact. But who’s counting.” She grinned and beckoned them all forwards. Yaz, Ryan and Graham all went eagerly, Sonya following behind curiously. When she finally followed everyone out of the door, she gasped.

The sky was a lavender colour, and she could distinctly see two suns hanging there. Vehicles flew by above the height of the tallest buildings and when she looked down people were zipping around on what could only be described as hover bikes. Most of the people around seemed to be human, but there were a fair amount of people who were clearly alien.

For all her bravado, Sonya felt very much out of her depth, and she faltered as she exited the ship. Yaz immediately came back to her. “You alright sis?” she asked, genuinely concerned. They spent so much time sniping at each other these days Sonya didn’t realise how much she missed this protective side of her, and she felt a pang of guilt over what she had planned for the day. _It’s for her own good, she’ll thank you in the long run,_ she thought as she pulled herself together.

“Yeah fine, you’d best catch up to the others, your girlfriend will be getting worried.” Yaz’s eyes hardened as she pulled away.

“She’s not my girlfriend, she’s just my mate,” she responded a little too quickly.

“Whatever you say, _sis_,” Sonya responded as she sauntered past towards the rest of the group, just in time to catch the Doctor’s explanation.

“This planet orbits two suns, Pen and Tax, Pentax you see? This is the only inhabited planet in the system and it’s become a colony and trade hub for this galaxy, mega popular with tourists. You can pick up gifts and trinkets here you can’t find anywhere else. It’s also well policed so it’s perfectly safe if you want to go for a wander. This is the main shopping district, the dining quarter is down that way.” She pointed down another busy looking street at the intersection they’d stopped at. “Thought we’d meet there in about two hours for a spot of lunch if everyone’s up for it?” They all nodded, and the boys wandered off, Ryan raising an eyebrow at Sonya as he went.

Sonya boldly marched up to the Doctor and linked their arms. Yaz looked shocked, her face going an interesting shade of red as her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. Sonya childishly stuck her tongue out at her before turning to the Doctor. “How about you show me around, space girl?” she smiled up at her through her eyelashes.

The Doctor initially looked surprised when Sonya took her arm, now looked delighted to have such a receptive audience. “I suppose I could show you some of the sights. There’s a museum not far from here devoted entirely to footwear and hats, it should be fascinating.”

Sonya inwardly cringed but managed to keep her smile hitched in place. “It sounds brilliant. Coming Yaz?”

She could practically feel the heat radiating off Yaz as she approached the Doctor’s other side. “Absolutely. Someone has to keep an eye on you,” she ground out, turning a death glare on her. She softened considerably though when the Doctor used her free hand to take Yaz’s.

“Brilliant, girls day! Let’s go, oh I hope they’ve got clogs I do love a good clog!”

The museum was about as exciting as Sonya expected it to be and it took every scrap of her patience to remain engaged as the Doctor ooh’d and ahh’d at every exhibit. She took the opportunity to sidle closer to Yaz as the Doctor’s attention was taken by the most ostentatious pair of clogs she’d ever seen.

“So, ready to admit it yet?” she muttered under her breath just loud enough for Yaz to hear.

“Admit what,” Yaz asked distracted. She’d been busy staring at the Doctor like she was the most adorable thing in the universe again.

“That you’ve got the hots for the Doctor.” Sonya was delighted to see Yaz gracefully choke on air.

Yaz rounded on her. “I don’t know where you get these ideas from but for the last time, we’re just friends.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t fancy her though,” Sonya said, then walked away before Yaz could respond. “Doctor,” she said as she headed in her direction, “it’s been nearly two hours now, don’t you think we should go and meet the boys?”

The Doctor scrunched her face up as she turned around. “Has it?” She looked down at what appeared to be a sundial strapped to her wrist. “So it has! Wow, time flies when you’re having fun eh, can’t believe you two dragged me round for two hours! Oh well, best get a shift on, come on.” She power walked towards the exit, Yaz and Sonya glancing at each other bemusedly.

They arrived at the dining quarter shortly after, Graham and Ryan already waiting for them. As they walked along the Doctor nudged Sonya’s shoulder. “Go on then guests choice, where would you like to eat?”

Sonya saw a small café decorated with flowers and candles that was definitely supposed to be more for couples than groups. _Perfect_. “How about there?” she asked, striding over before anyone could protest.

They were quickly shown to a table, Sonya and Ryan waiting for Graham to sit before taking seats around him so that Yaz and the Doctor had to sit opposite each other. Yaz looked at them suspiciously while Sonya arranged her face to look as innocent as possible while Ryan buried his in the menu.

When the waiter came to take their order the Doctor piped up first. “I’ll have soup and a fried egg sandwich please.”

Yaz smiled at her. “That sounds good, I’ll have the same.”

“Married,” Sonya muttered in a sing-song voice. She saw Yaz glaring at her yet again, which she completely ignored in favour of ordering her own food.

It didn’t take long for their food to arrive and Sonya monopolised Graham’s attention by asking him questions about their adventures, Ryan prompting him along every now and then. She kept glancing across at Yaz and the Doctor but they seemed not to notice as they carried their own conversation, seemingly oblivious to everyone around them. She noticed their hands starting to edge towards each other across the table, their fingertips just barely touching. They’d stopped talking, the Doctor was gazing at Yaz with her head in her hand while Yaz was looking down at the table and _was she blushing? Bingo!_

Of course the waiter chose that moment to come over with the bill and ruin the moment, Yaz just realising where her hand was and jerking it back. The Doctor looked so downcast at that Sonya actually felt a pang of sympathy. She was clearly so smitten and Sonya was about ready to shake Yaz and scream _what are you doing, an actual gorgeous space alien is crazy about you for some reason and you’re doing nothing about it, get your shit together!_ As it was she just rolled her eyes and prepared herself for her final play.

As they walked back to the ship, Ryan caught up to her and whispered, “Are you sure you want to do this? Yaz is gonna be really mad if it goes wrong.”

“Don’t be daft, it won’t go wrong,” she replied confidently, “it’s time for the literal big push. If this doesn’t work, there’s no hope for them.”

“Fine, but if she asks I had nothing to do with it.” He fell back to talk to Graham again, leaving her to catch up to Yaz and the Doctor, walking just behind them.

They finally reached the ship again, the Doctor holding the door open for them again, and Sonya saw her chance. She stepped forward towards Yaz and pretended to trip, throwing her hands out and shoving her sister towards the Doctor in the process.

Neither of them were expecting the contact and Yaz, who’d already been moving forwards, collided with the Doctor at full force, both of them hitting the ground, Yaz landing on top of the other woman. She pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes. They were nose to nose at this point and had both gone completely still, the tension palpable. Ryan came to stand by Sonya, clutching her arm as they waited for the inevitable.

Unfortunately, Yaz shook her head and regained her senses, jumping off the Doctor like she’d been burned. She turned around in time to see the disappointed looks on both of their faces. Her eyes narrowed in on her sister and she stalked towards her, completely ignoring everyone else, Ryan courageously releasing Sonya’s arm and backing away. _Oh shit, _she thought.

Yaz grabbed her sister’s arm none too gently. “A word please,” she growled before dragging her off down a nearby corridor without bothering to wait for a response. Once they’d gone a fair distance away from the comsole room so they couldn’t be overheard, Yaz threw Sonya away from her.

“What the _hell_ did you think you were playing at? You could have hurt us both!” she whisper-yelled, jabbing a finger into Sonya’s chest.

“It was an accident, I tripped,” Sonya mumbled.

“Bollocks!” Yaz wasn’t troubling to keep her voice down now, and the shock of hearing her well behaved older sister swear was enough to make Sonya jump. “You’ve been pushing and pushing at this all day and I’m sick of it. I just don’t understand what you want. Are you trying to embarrass me? This is the best thing to happen to me in ages and if you ruin it…”

“I’m not trying to ruin anything,” Sonya snapped back. The accusation that she was trying to deliberately hurt her sister had stung more than she expected. “Look, you’re clearly crazy about the Doctor, don’t bother denying it, it’s bloody obvious,” she barrelled on as she saw Yaz about to interrupt. “You weren’t doing anything about it so I was just trying to give you a bit of a push.”

Yaz had noticeably calmed down and was looking at Sonya strangely. “A _bit _of a push,” she snapped, but Sonya could hear the amusement creeping through.

“Okay, maybe a big push,” she grumbled, a smile starting to creep across her face.

Without knowing who started it, they were both howling with laughter, arms around each other as tears leaked out.

“I can’t believe you literally shoved me into her,” Yaz chuckled as the laughter died down, wiping away tears.

“I can’t believe you reckon you’re ‘just mates’,” Sonya shot back with a smile, throwing up air quotes for emphasis.

The smile slid off Yaz’s face completely and she started worrying at her shirt sleeves. “What do I do?” she begged. “You’ve always been better at this stuff than me.”

Sonya shrugged. “You could just walk up to her and stick your tongue down her throat, I really don’t think she’d mind.” She glanced up at Yaz slyly and wasn’t surprised to see the scandalised look on her face. “Or you could just tell her you think she’s the fittest thing on two legs and go from there.”

“Bloody hell Sonya!” she smacked her arm, laughing again.

“Oi watch it, or I’ll tell her for you,” she warned with a smirk. “Want me to clear the boys out while you do it?”

Yaz looked like she was about to object but then deflated. “Would you?” she asked meekly.

Sonya just winked and headed past her back into the console room heading towards the boys. “Alright you two out you go, Yaz has some things to say to the Doctor,” she said, shooing them towards the door. Graham looked mildly disgruntled but capitulated fairly easily, calling over his shoulder to the Doctor that he’d catch her later.

“Did it work then? I thought Yaz was gonna rip your head off,” Ryan whispered.

“Mission successful,” she whispered back with a grin. He grinned back and gave her a high five once they were outside, before catching up with his grandad.

Sonya closed the door behind her and debated waiting outside but thought better of it and headed back to the flat for a cup of tea.

About an hour later, head buried in her phone once more she heard the door open and close. Turning to ask Yaz how it went, the words caught in her throat at the sight of her.

Her hair, which had been in a neat single braid down her back was now loose and an absolute mess. Her clean ironed shirt was now rumpled and creased. Her eyes were glazed, her lips were swollen and there was a very noticeable line of bruises down the side of her neck, disappearing under her shirt.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Sonya could contain herself no longer and roared with laughter, doubling over and struggling to breathe. She looked up to see Yaz embarrassedly grinning back at her. “Yeah, okay, you were right,” she chuckled.

“No kidding,” Sonya wheezed out through laughter. “Nice one Doctor, never knew you had it in you!”

_And to think_, she thought later as her and Yaz sat on the sofa watching crap daytime tv, _all it took was a big push._

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> I know Graham and Ryan have pulled the lever as well, don't @ me. Please leave comments and kudos and let me know what you think!


End file.
